The present invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly, relates to a game adapted to be played in an above ground pool.
Due to their relative cheapness, above ground swimming pools are now widely available and used. However, due to their limited depth, a number of activities which might normally be enjoyed in larger swimming pools and in-ground swimming pools are not suitable. Thus, for example, these pools are generally not suitable for diving or extensive swimming. Accordingly, the use obtained from such above ground pools may be minimal.